


She Loves Control *Cheryl Blossom Smut*

by cherry_bvby



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: Betty Cooper - Freeform, Cheryl Blossom Imagine, F/F, Mentioned Archie Andrews, Mentioned Betty Cooper, Mentioned Jason Blossom, Mentioned Jughead Jones, Mentioned Veronica Lodge, Riverdale, Smut, Sweet Pea Imagine, Veronica Lodge - Freeform, archie andrews - Freeform, archie andrews imagine, archie andrews smut, cheryl blossom - Freeform, cheryl blossom smut, fangs fogarty - Freeform, fangs fogarty imagine, fp jones - Freeform, fp jones imagine, fp jones smut, jughead jones - Freeform, jughead jones imagine, jughead jones smut, reggie mantle - Freeform, reggie mantle imagine, reggie mantle smut, riverdale imagine, riverdale smut, sweet pea - Freeform, toni topaz - Freeform, toni topaz imagine, toni topaz smut, veronica lodge imagine, veronica lodge smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 00:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16733337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry_bvby/pseuds/cherry_bvby
Summary: it’s reader and cheryl’s 1 year anniversary, and reader wants to try something a little bit different in bed. reader also learns the story of jason blossom.





	She Loves Control *Cheryl Blossom Smut*

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Idk if you still do requests but, I found your page with a Cheryl smut that you wrote and I was wondering if you still write smut, if not I don’t want to make you uncomfortable or anything but, if you do, could you write a Cheryl x femreader based on the song She Loves Control by Camila Cabello where the reader tries to be dom but Cheryl is always dom and ends up being the one in control. Also, can you make Cheryl say “You think you’re the one in control but I’m always in control” xxx thanks
> 
> Notes: ahhhhhh shit dude I love Camila. And I’m not even gonna lie, dude, it took a while for me to write this. You should listen to she loves control by Camila Cabello while reading this.
> 
> Warnings: uhhh dom!Cheryl, fingering, oral sex, uhh that’s it most likely. Who even proofreads nowadays? Not me that’s who. Also I wrote this on mobile.

It was in Cheryl’s blood to be a leader. She’s the head cheerleader, she basically runs Riverdale High, and she’s definitely dominant in…other ways. Although she’s a very sweet girl towards me, she turns into a whole other person. You know, like a dominatrix. But not as extreme, I guess.

Walking beside Cheryl through the halls meant no one could touch you. You were basically Royalty. But it was different when you were Queen C’s girlfriend. No one could talk to you, or look at you. Hand in hand, you two sashayed down the halls. It was like watching a movie, where the two hottest and baddest bitches in the school walk in slow motion. With their hair moving effortlessly.

It was our 1 year anniversary today. I had everything planned out. First, I’d take her to Pop’s, next, we would watch an old movie at her home. Then I want to try something new. I wanted to see if I could try being as dominant as Cheryl is.

After school, Cheryl and I went our separate ways. I mean, who wants to go on a date after cheer practice? Once we were all ready, we met up at Pop’s. Cheryl and I had this specific booth out far in the darkest part of the shop. There wasn’t much light, but I could still see her beautiful silhouette in the darkened booth.

“Cheryl, my form is so bad. Why’d you have to put me in the front?” I whined. She scoffed. “Oh, come on y/n, I put you up front because people need to see how beautiful my girlfriend is. And your form is great, unlike some of these sour kitty bitches.” My face went completely blank. “That,” I said pointing a finger at her, “is not nice, Cheryl. And I think everyone knows how beautiful I am because you rub it in everyone’s face like all the time.” She mocked me and leaned over to kiss my forehead. “Cherry, I think you might need to help me with my form.” I pout. “It’s so hard. All of the bending and the holding.” Trying to hide my smirk was harder than ever. She sighed, shaking her head. “Oh darling, you’re playing with fire.”

Since Cheryl’s home was much bigger than mine, we decided to watch Girl, interrupted there. Cheryl Blossom is definitely the type to have matching pajamas. In her eyes, it is a must. Red, silky things were her favorite. Red. That’s the color I think of when I think of Cheryl Marjorie Blossom. The red hair, red colored lipsticks, majority of her wardrobe was considerably red. I don’t think I’ve ever liked red so much. At least not until I met the fiery siren, named Cheryl. 

There we sat cuddled up in Cheryl’s bed, snacks scattered across the plushy red velvet comforter. Girl, interrupted playing softly in the background. I wasn’t paying attention to the movie as much as Cheryl was. Cheryl’s blazing locks laid peacefully across my chest. I sighed softly, thinking about how lucky I am to call her my girlfriend. I remember when I first moved to Riverdale, you’d never think someone like Cheryl would even think about someone like me. But, she was actually the first person to talk to me, believe it or not. She was so…sweet. Very protective, too. When I talked to Veronica about her, she seemed so confused. “Are we talking about the same Cheryl Blossom here…?” “I believe so. Why are you so shocked? Is she not always this sweet?” The five teenagers in front of me burst into laughter. “No! I believe Cheryl was only ever nice to her brother.” This brother of hers has come up so many times, but, she’s never talked about him. “Brother?” I asked, hoping they’d get the hint and spill the beans.

“Oh, you don’t know about Jason?” I shook my head, and they all traded looks that said ‘should we tell her?’ Veronica knew what Betty was asking without even speaking, she mouthed 'no.’ “I think she should be the one to tell you about him.” Jughead, Betty, Archie, and Kevin all agreed in their own ways. I nodded and got up to find Cheryl.

I walked into the girl’s locker room since that’s where Cheryl was most of the time. “Cherry?” Cherry was my nickname for Cheryl. She always had a cherry on her milkshakes from Pop’s, and most of her lipsticks were cherry flavored. But I didn’t find out about that until later (😉). “Yes, darling?” Cheryl told me that, that was her favorite pet name. So, she decided to give it to her favorite person (you). “I just wanted to ask about your brother. I’ve heard about him so many times, but you’ve never said a word about him. Did something happen to him?” She paused for a minute and sighed. She turned to look at me, but the look in her eyes was pure sadness. “Jay-Jay was my twin brother. He was the sweetest of boys. You could say we were inseparable. He was the only person who knew the real me. It felt like he the only person who ever actually cared for me. I used to demand I have my own birthday party. Until one year, out of the blue, Jason convinced me we had to combine them into one. It wasn’t until years later, I found out why. It was because no one wanted to come to mine. And Jason didn’t want me to know. He protected me. You could say he was one of my favorite people. He was one of the nicest people you could ever meet. One day he told me he wanted to run away. Away from this town, away from this devilish family of mine, I agreed to help him. We walked to Sweetwater River and he got on a boat to leave. I had to pretend that he drowned so no one would notice that he had run away. Little did I know that I was going to be an aunt. Before he could actually get away, my father had gotten ahold of him. And h-he murdered him.” 

By now she was crying. I held her in my arms, while she cried. “I’m sorry, Cheryl. If I had known what happened, I wouldn’t have asked. I shouldn’t have asked. I should’ve let you come to me when you were ready.” She shook her head. “No, it’s okay. I should’ve told you sooner.” She sighed and looked up at me. “He would’ve liked you, ya know.” She said with a sad smile. I kissed her forehead lightly. "It would've been an honor." I smiled and hugged her close.

I was snapped back to reality, when Cheryl basically shouted my name. "Yes, my love?" I looked down at her brown eyes and started playing with her hair. "Are you okay? I've been calling your name for like five minutes." I grinned at the spicy cheerleader, "I'm perfect. I was just thinking about that day when you told me about your brother." She blushed a bit before saying "I think that might've been the day I fell in love with you." "Oh really? Who would've thought that the girl who burned down Thornhill and cut off her mother's oxygen could fall in love with little old me?" I teased. "Shut up." She laughed.

"No but seriously, I think that might've been the day I fell in love with you too, Cheryl Blossom." She beamed and leaned up forward to kiss me. My hands wound up being tangled in her hair while she straddled my waist. "Hey, go upstairs and on your bed you'll see a black gift box with a velvet bow wrapped around. I think you can figure out the rest once you see it." She looked utterly confused, but nodded and walked up the stairs. 

Once I was sure she was gone, I grabbed my bag and went into the restroom down the unbelievably long hall. I changed out of the pajamas I had on and put on this super lacy and revealing two-piece with matching thigh highs and you know the typical silk robe. You can bet your ass they were accompanied with heels.

When I made it to her room, she sat on her bed waiting for me. Assuming she heard me walking, she looked up at me and asked "What's all this for?" I held a sinister smile on my face as I sauntered over to her. "You didn't think that the dinner date we had was the only thing I planned on doing tonight, did you?" She was shocked and definitely confused, but interested. So shocked, in fact she didn't even say anything. Just sat on her bed silently. I straddled her waist and announced that I had a proposition for her. She nodded for me to continue on. "I think maybe it's time we try something different." She smirked and asked, "different how?" "Like you being submissive this time?" Taken aback, she questioned if I think I could go through with it. I kissed her ever so passionately and trailed my lips up to her ear. "Who knows. Can't knock it until you try it, angel."

Cold 'cause she has been here before

I pushed her back into the bed and went for a peck on the lips. My hands trailed up her body and stopped at her wrists. I cuffed her hands to the headboard and laughed as she tried to pull free. "Untie me, baby." She tried so hard to keep up with her dominating persona. But it didn't look or sound as dominant when it was her who was tied up.

She doesn’t cry anymore, no looking back

"Oh darling, you're not the one in charge." I whispered with a pout. "You better stop before you end up hurting yourself." Her breathing was through the roof, "how am I supposed to touch you?" She breathed out. "What was it you'd always say? Oh, touching isn't what's important right now." 

No, she doesn't go to the bar

I led my hands all over her body, resting them on her chest. The red lace barely covering the hardened buds. I twirled them around with my thumbs, cause the girl beneath me to moan. 

Too many lovers she's scarred, and they want her back

I pulled my hands away, only for her to whine. I attacked her neck with kisses and hickeys, that I'm sure you'll be able to see through the thickest of sweaters. 

She loves control, she wants it her way. And there's no way she'll ever stay unless you give it up

"Where do you want me, baby?" She spread her legs, nodding to the pink flower between them. "There." I moved down to kiss her thighs and you could already see how soaked she was. "All of this for me?" I uttered quietly. She nodded vigorously and whimpered. "Aw. Why don't we wait a little while longer and see how far that gets you?"

Bold, you know she lives for the thrill. You know she lusts for the kill, so they won't come back

I traced the outline of her folds as her hips jerked forward. "You have to stay completely still, my love." Considering her lingerie had no panties, it saved me the hassle of removing them. I gave her one teasing lick, and she failed to stay still.

Don't, don't you try taming the storm. Don't say you haven't been warned. Cause she won't like that.

"My sweet girl, you just couldn't stop yourself could you?" I pulled away and crawled back up to kiss her. "I guess I could be nice and let you cum." I shrugged and moved my hands down to her nether regions. I massaged her clit for a second and proceeded to pushing two fingers inside her. She moaned dangerously loud and got louder every time I pounded into her. 

After endless edgings she was begging me to let her cum and her thighs were furiously shaking. I disconnected my lips from her bruised chest and muttered quietly for her to let go. My pace quickened and she came all over my fingers. I untied her and soon after I was the one lying against the bed. 

Cause she loves control, she wants it her wayAnd there's no way she'll ever stay unless you give it up

"You messed up when you said you'd be nice." Now I was the one being tied up. Her head was between my legs and her fingers were inside of me. 

She loves control, she wants it her way

She placed her lips on mine, then on my neck, and then she worked her way down my body. Orgasm after orgasm, I didn't think I could take it anymore. After what felt like years of begging, she finally stopped. "Payback is a bitch. You think you're the one in control but I'm always in control, baby."

She loves control (control, hey!)She loves, she lovesShe loves, she lovesOh, you know that she loves it; she can't live without it, noShe loves control (control, hey)Control, hey.


End file.
